


It All Makes Sense Now

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Comfort, F/F, Family, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Seriously can't stop writing fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: the night before their wedding, Alex and Maggie spend it apart. to keep themselves from going to see the other, they both spend the evening reading letters that various family members and friends wrote them. letters to tell them how proud and happy they are for both Maggie and Alex.





	1. from Kara Danvers to Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be the first multi chapter story I've written for Sanvers. not sure how many chapters it will be yet - so we'll see.
> 
> and yes, I'm writing ANOTHER wedding story for these two gorgeous women. this setting and proposals just seem to be my go to for them. same with being in the form of writing letters.
> 
> as always - thank you for reading.
> 
> -Mama Sawyer to Maggie is next.-

"Alex Danvers, my big sister, my best friend, the person who I know will always have my back - I love you, oh so much. Yes, you already know that. But I'm telling you again. Because it's the truth, and it's always a good idea to tell a person you love, that you love them. Right? Just nod your head. Good.

I'm writing you this letter to tell you, just how incredibly proud I am of you. My _beautiful, amazing, big sister_. I'm so proud of you for finding out who you are. For finding your true self. For facing your fears and coming out to me that day. I saw how difficult it was for you. I saw you struggling to get the words out. But you powered through, no matter how painful and heart broken you were. You faced the pain head on and didn't let it hold you back. And look where you are now. The battle you were fighting with yourself was won, and in the end _you got the girl_."

Alex let out a small laugh, as she remembered Kara telling her to _get the girl_ , as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. She really loves Kara, her little sister really is one of a kind in more ways then one. Reading this letter was making her realize how happy and grateful she is, that it was her family that Clark had brought Kara to. Because she really didn't know what she would do without her little sister. 

"It makes me happy and fills my heart with such joy, to see how happy and relaxed you are when with Maggie. To see your smile shine bright, to hear your laughter fill any room you're in. To watch when you get so flustered when she compliments you. Especially when she says something just to purposely make you blush and stutter."

She couldn't help but laugh. Maggie had a tendency to make Alex get all flustered, regularly. And took great joy in doing so, because she loved watching her reaction.

"Seeing you two together, _it all makes sense now_. Your were right with what you told me about her. She's tough, hard working, strong, smart, very beautiful and just perfect for you. And she looks at you that exact same way you look at her. Eyes shining bright, big smile stretching across your face, while your whole body just gravitates towards her and her towards you. Almost like two magnets that are meant to be connected, to be together."

Happy tears steadily made their way down Alex's face. Chin resting in her left hand, elbow propped up on the table before her, right hand holding the letter. The only sound in the room was the occasional sniff and laugh coming from her.

" _I love you so so much_ and _I'm so so proud_ to be able to call you my big sister. You're the best and I hope you really know how much you mean to me.  
– love you Alex,  
your sister,  
Kara"

Alex smiled and whispered, "love you Kara. Now I just really need to hug you. But that will have to wait until later."

She carefully folded the letter back up and set it aside, before unfolding the next one, this one from her mum, Eliza.


	2. from Mama (Ellen) Sawyer to Maggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reads a letter from her Mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2. was quite fun writing for a whole new character. also a little nerve wracking.
> 
> really hope you enjoyed it! thank you for reading.
> 
> \- Mama Danvers to Alex is next. -

"Maggie Sawyer, my wonderful, darling little girl. Time has gone by much too fast. One moment you were 3 years old, sitting curled up in my lap, telling me how you aren't tired. All while your eyes slowly grew heavier and heavier. It was getting harder for you to keep them open. But you continued to hold out for a lot longer than I thought you would. Eventually though, you snuggled into me, whispered, "love you mama," and promptly fell asleep. My heart all but melted at that very moment."

Maggie just smiled. Her mom has always loved telling her that story. It was the very first story she had told Alex about Maggie, when they had traveled to Blue Springs, Nebraska - so that Maggie could introduce her beautiful girlfriend to her parents, siblings and many other family members. 

That story accompanied by a photo of 3 year old Maggie and her mom, made Alex smile and gush about how stinking cute baby Maggie was. Which in turn had Maggie blushing.

"Now you've grown into this smart, determined, hard working beautiful woman. You worked so hard to become a detective. You showed the world that Maggie Sawyer works for what she wants, that she never ever gives up. That you truly deserve everything good thing that comes your way."

A single tear broke free, slowly making it's way down Maggie's cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away - there was no point. Because her mama was so proud of her. Reading those words just made Maggie want to work even harder at her job. To work harder at everything. 

"When you came out to me, I was very obviously shocked. But when I watched you, when I listened to you, tell me about how you were so confused. How you were so scared. My heart broke a little, with every worry that you voiced. With every fear you expressed to me. Because my braver than brave daughter - was scared. All I wanted in that moment was to protect you from the world. Protect you from the inevitable harsh words that you would no doubt be on the receiving end of. Just because you happen to be attracted to girls. True, at first I didn't really understand. But I do now."

Gradually more and more tears joined the first one. And once again, Maggie made no move to try to stop them. Instead she just wiped them away with the long sleeve of her shirt. Making a plan to give her mama an extra big, extra tight hug, when she saw her tomorrow. To thank her for being her hero growing up. For always being there to protect her, as best she could.

"When you called home, to tell your father and me about the most incredible and gorgeous woman you've ever met. How she didn't take shit from anybody, how she is just as dedicated to her work as you are - I just knew. I just knew right than and there, that this was the one. The one who not only stole your heart, but would do everything in her power to keep it safe, for the rest of forever."

Maggie smiled, because her mama was right. Alex stole her heart and would most definitely be keeping it safe for the rest of forever. 

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her when she remembered her mama whispering in her ear, "Good lord sweetheart, you gave your heart to one hell of a woman! _Don't you dare let her go_." 

"Once I met Alex, my first thought was, ' _Oh my! Maggie found the perfect woman. They really do just fit together like the pieces of a puzzle_.' So you can imagine how happy I was when you told me that you two were engaged. You also made me laugh when you the first thing you said to me, was that you took my advice and didn't let her go."

Maggie laughed, whispering to herself, "Oh Mama, I will always take your advice. You know that."

"Looking back at your childhood and early teenage years, _it all makes sense now_. My little girl, all grown up, a hard working detective in National City - about to marry a truly _wonderful, loving, kind, generous, beautiful woman_. I didn't think that I could ever be more proud of you. I was wrong. You continuously make me more and more proud of you, _every single day_."

A quiet sob escaped Maggie, she closed her eyes for a moment, one hand flat against her chest, over her heart. 

"I can't wait to see you marry the girl of your dreams tomorrow sweetheart. Yes, I will be crying, don't you roll your eyes missy. Anyways, I believe I've said everything I wanted/needed to. I will see you tomorrow, to help you get ready for what will be one of the _biggest_ and _best_ days of your life.  
– all my love to you my little Maggie,  
your mama,  
Ellen

Maggie took a deep breath, leaned back in the over stuffed chair she was sitting in, smiled and said to herself, "Love you Mama. You're the best."

She folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope. Taking a moment to trace her name written on the envelope in her mama's handwriting.


	3. from Mama (Eliza) Danvers to Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reads an emotional letter from her Mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day. 
> 
> this one is a bit more emotional. it's not exactly easy for me to write from a Mum's perspective or even about their Mum's - seeing as my own Mum passed away almost 10 years and almost 5 months ago. 
> 
> not sure yet who is next for Maggie.

"My beautiful Alexandra Danvers, we have had our fair share of ups and downs over the years, haven't we? And I know a lot of that is because of me, making you feel like I was never proud of you. Or else making everything out to be your fault. As I told you when we last talked face to face, _I'm so sorry sweetheart_. Most of the time I truly no idea I was doing those things. _I'm just so so sorry Alex_. It has never been my intention to make you feel like you were invisible at times."

Alex took a shuddering breath, blinking rapidly, as she quietly said, "Mum, only a few lines into this letter and you're already making me cry."

"My beautiful daughter, I'm so incredibly proud to be your mum. So incredibly proud of the woman you've become. Of how you take care of your sister. How you are always, _always_ there whenever somebody needs you. It warms my heart watching you at work. Watching how all those around you, have such a high level of respect for you."

She wiped her eyes. Her heart felt like it might burst, while she read every word her mother wrote to her. They really haven't had the easiest or best relationship, but it had gotten so much better over the last couple of years. To the point that Alex would regularly call her mum, just to say hi. 

So reading these words, that her mother has told her many times now, was just bringing back those happy emotions that she felt, the first time. When her and Eliza had finally sat down and really talked - about everything. 

"I told you, when I figured out that you were trying to come out to me, that you could never be a disappointment to me. And that is true. You're my daughter, the adorable little girl who wanted to be a doctor so badly when she grew up. The adorable little girl who would play doctor when I wasn't feeling well. The little sweetheart who would prescribe cuddles and kisses to ' _make you feel all better mummy_!' The precious little girl, who would kiss every paper cut."

The smile on Alex's face was one of embarrassment, at the memories of her younger self doing those things. But also of happiness at the fact that her mum so clearly remembered them all.

Her face turned red when she remembered bringing Maggie to Midvale one weekend for a visit. Maggie and her mum got along like old friends. Naturally Maggie had asked Eliza for stories about what Alex was like growing up. Which made Alex groan when she saw her mum smile mischievously. Eliza had disappeared for several minutes before returning with a couple photo albums and her laptop. 

Maggie had squealed and gushed about how cute and sweet baby Alex was. Often laughing so hard she would cry, because of the stories Eliza would tell her. All while Alex sat, face as red as a tomato, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. It only got worse when her mum opened her laptop to show Maggie some old home movies. Eliza was sure that Maggie was about to combust from the _cuteness overload_ that was little Alexandra Danvers.

"From being that _oh so adorable little sweetheart, to the incredibly beautiful, hard working, loving, kind hearted, intelligent woman_ you are today - I could not be more proud to have you as my daughter. Every time you call, every time you text, every time you visit - I can't help but smile. Hearing from you and having you visit always makes me happy. Especially because of how happy you always sound and how happy you always look.

A big reason for all that happiness - is that _beautiful, adorable, very sweet_ , soon to be wife of yours. She really does bring out the _light_ and _happiness_ inside of you. I greatly enjoy watching you two together. Listening to the two of you playfully arguing over such silly things. Neither of you is ever able to keep a straight face. Because you're both having so much fun. Now don't you roll your eyes Alexandra, but I can't help but tell you, how cute it is, that you two are so affectionate with each other. _Stealing kisses, holding hands, cuddling on the couch_ and _hugging each other from behind_. Seeing you being that relaxed and that comfortable with Maggie, makes me happy. Watching you two teasing each other, is just _precious_."

She leaned back in her chair, laughing. Her and Maggie always playfully argue about some of the most ridiculous things. It's always such fun to see who will crack first with a smile or laugh. 

" _It all makes sense now_ , that when I think back to your teenage years, that you were more interested in girls. That maybe I suspected, a little bit, that you weren't ever really into boys. You never did seem to click with any boy that way you've clicked with Maggie. You and Maggie are just made for each other. You compliment each other in many different ways. You just fit so well. And I feel so lucky and fortunate to be getting another daughter tomorrow. Another daughter who loves you an unbelievable amount - just as you love her. I can't wait to watch you become wife and wife. I will have a _very proud_ and _happy smile_ on my face all day tomorrow."

Alex was having an extremely difficult time reading, as tears kept flooding her eyes. Her mum was so excited about getting another daughter. Her mum was excited about watching her daughter get married to Maggie Sawyer, the gorgeous girl, who is the love of her life. And her mum is honestly so _proud_ of her.

" _I love you so much Alexandra_. And I know that I said I would _try_ not to cry tomorrow, but you know I'm going to cry sweetheart. I'm already crying writing you this letter, for goodness sake."

Alex snorted out a laugh. Of course her mother was going to cry. She didn't really expect her not to.

" _I'm so so so proud of the woman you've become_."  
– love you more than all the stars in the sky,  
your mummy,  
Eliza

A sob escaped her when she read how her mom signed the letter. She hadn't called her mum, "mummy" since she was about 14 years old. She quickly and carefully folded the letter back up, before leaning forward, to grab her phone. Unlocking it she opened up her messages and clicked on her mum's. 

She typed only 4 words, before wiping her eyes, taking a deep breath to get her emotions back under control and hit send.

 _Alex - "I love you mummy_."

A smile lit up her face and a few more tears escaped when her phone buzzed with a reply from her mum.

_Mumsy - "I love you too sweetheart."_


	4. from Daddy (Anthony) Sawyer to Maggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reads a very emotional letter from her dad. 
> 
> with a surprise "appearance" by Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think this is the longest chapter so far. and it really is quite emotional.

"Maggie Sawyer. My stubborn, determined, big hearted daughter. Who I've come to realize is way more like me, than I ever knew. As you are aware, I'm not to good at expressing myself. Especially when it comes to telling a person how I feel about them and what not. So please be patient with me. Because tomorrow you are going to be _married_. Because tomorrow you will no longer be _just my daughter_ , but Alexandra Danvers _wife_."

Maggie had taken a huge deep breath before opening this letter. She was super nervous as to what her dad may have written to her. But her fears and worries vanished after reading that first line. She snorted out a laugh, shaking her head. She very much agreed that she was quite a bit like her father. It had just taken them both an absurdly long time to actually notice exactly how much.

"Speaking of Alex, I told you this when you first introduced her to the family - but I really do like her and I very much approve. You really met your match in Alex. The way you two work off each other, it's almost like you have known each other your whole lives. Not even your mother and I have that kind of a connection. But it shows me that I don't need to worry about you - I know you will always be taken care of. And that you will always take care of her."

The shocked expression on Maggie's face, was nothing compared to what was going on in her head. When her dad had told her that he liked and approved of Alex, Maggie's heart swelled and her jaw dropped. All she could do was nod her head and hug her dad tightly, as any and all words escaped her. Her father, the man who wasn't known for his open mindedness - _liked_ and _approved_ of her _girlfriend_.

Maggie honestly never thought she would see the day. What had her all out stunned, and completely speechless, was when, instead of offering his hand to Alex, he held out his arms for a _hug_. She felt certain that if her jaw could have dropped any further, it would have most definitely hit the floor, with a resounding _thud_. And judging by the look her mama and sisters gave her, they were feeling exactly the same way.

"My reaction to your coming out, admittedly was not the best. But that is because I didn't understand. To be honest, I'm still not sure that I do. Or that I ever really will. But I can _promise_ you that I'm _trying_. Your mama says that I have gotten a lot better. So do your sisters. They even told me after we first met Alex, that they were in shock with how I had greeted her so warmly and how I was around her for the entire visit. I just want you to know that, the way I was during those days, was genuine. I was not just pretending for the sake of avoiding any possible arguments. I was _genuinely happy_ to meet Alex, to get to know her, to learn more about her."

Once again Maggie found herself with her mouth hanging open, eyes huge, one hand covering her mouth, while trying desperately to hold back tears. Her dad was a much better man than she had ever given him credit for. He had truly made an effort to welcome Alex and make her feel _wanted_ and _included_ in their family. Maggie had of course, noticed this at the time, but wasn't 100% sure if it was in fact genuine or not. So, finding out that it was, made her incredibly happy.

"Tomorrow you're getting _married_ , a day that for the longest time I _dreaded_. I always had a fear that you wouldn't find somebody who is worthy of you. Who is worthy of _your love, your care, your kindness, your trust and most importantly - your heart_. Until of course, Alexandra Danvers walked into your life. And _it all makes sense now_. She's everything I had hoped you would find in a _wife_. I'm so proud of you Maggie. And tomorrow, _tomorrow_ will be one of the _proudest_ days of my life."

Maggie burst into tears. She didn't even try to suppress the _heart wrenching_ sob that broke loose. _Her daddy is proud of her. He approved of her oh so beautiful, very soon to be wife, he is truly happy for her_.

She had to put the letter down, because her emotions over what her daddy had written, got to be just a little too much for her. She leaned forward, elbows on knees, face in hands and sobbed her heart out. Wishing he was there in the room so she could give him a big hug. So she could thank him for being so much more accepting. But she was also wishing that Alex was there with her. She needed her Alex and her daddy.

After a few more minutes of crying, and a couple more of calming down, she picked up the letter again.

"I love you more than you will ever know, my dear daughter. I hope you get enough rest tonight, tomorrow you owe me a father - daughter dance. But only after you dance with your _beautiful wife_."  
– with _love & pride_,  
your dad,  
Anthony

Maggie couldn't stand it any longer. She put the letter down and grabbed her phone, unlocking it quickly. Hitting the phone app she opened up _Favorites_ and tapped on the name _Dad Sawyer_. She held the phone to her ear, biting her bottom lip as she listened to her dad's phone ringing. She was having a hard time fighting back more tears.

" _Well hello Maggie, is everything okay? Missing Alex? If you want I'll find a way to sneak her over to you._ " was her dad's greeting, upon answering the phone.

Maggie let out a sound that was halfway between a sob and laugh, hearing that. 

" _Maggie? Are you alright?_ " asked Anthony, now getting concerned.

Maggie sniffed, eyes squeezed shut as she let her tears fall. " _I love you daddy_." was whispered with a shuddering breath. " _And I'm okay. I just needed to tell you that I love you._ "

Her dad let out a little laugh, figuring that she had most likely just read the letter he wrote to her, " _I love you too Maggie, very very much. Always have, always will._ " he paused for a moment. " _You're now on speaker phone. Because somebody is dying to hear your voice._ " Maggie was confused until she heard her dad say to whoever was with him, " _Come over here, I've got Maggie on the phone_." And before she could ask if that was Alex, her dad spoke into the phone again in a stage whisper, clearly wanting to the other person to hear, " _So do you want me to sneak Alexandra over to you?_ "

Laughter bubbled up and out of Maggie, which only became a full belly aching laugh, when she heard Alex in the background exclaim, " _MR. ANTHONY SAWYER!!_ " but before either Maggie or her dad could say anything Alex continued, " _That's genius. Let's go now, the others will never know. We can just say we're going to get ice cream."_

Maggie just laughed harder. Man, did she love that girl. 

Anthony laughed with her. " _Maggie, I think I've been a bad influence on my daughter - in - law._ " 

Maggie snorted, before her breath caught and her heart swelled when she heard the next thing Alex said, " _No, no, more like a good influence dad._ " and her dad agreeing happily, before telling Maggie he loved her, would see her tomorrow and to make sure and get some rest. Then gave the phone to Alex, who took it off of speaker phone. 

" _I love you Alexandra Danvers. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow._ " 

" _I love you Maggie Sawyer. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough_." 

They stayed on the phone for another 10 minutes, before saying their good nights. The last thing Maggie heard, before the call ended was the gorgeous sound of her gorgeous soon to be wife's hysterical laughter accompanied by a whoop when Anthony came back into the room shaking his car keys saying, " _Let's go get Maggie - ice cream! I meant ice cream. Oh hell, let's get both_." 

Oh yeah, Maggie was feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. And she was now looking forward to the rest of the letters she had left to read. 


	5. from Winn Schott Jr. to Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reads a letter to her from Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is considerably shorter then the others. but just as important for Alex and the story.

"Alex Danvers, oh how you scare me."

Alex had to stop reading after that first line because she had started laughing, hard. Of course that would be the very first thing that Winn would say. 

"But you also _constantly impress_ me, every single day. With how hard you work at the DEO. With how you can easily take down aliens _several times your size_. Almost like you also have some sort of _super human strength_. Oh lord, you don't do you? Because you've already threatened to hurt me _six different ways_ using _just_ your _index finger_.

The laughter couldn't be stopped now. Winn had become like a little brother to her. Even more so since he started working at the DEO. Granted he was on the side of the very annoying, frustrating little brother. But Alex wouldn't change that for the world.

"I know that I've always been just Kara's friend. But since joining the DEO, since I've had the honor to work along side you, I feel that we're now also friends, outside of my friendship with your sister. And I don't think I'll ever truly grasp, just how incredibly lucky I got, to somehow have _both_ Danvers sisters in my life."

Alex just smiled, feeling happier and more grateful for Winn with every word.

"I've not really said this yet, at least not to you. But Alex, _I'm so proud of you_. Watching you face your demons, face heart break and coming out (pun totally intended), stronger than ever before. You are a very _inspiring lady_ , and someone that I look up to. Someone who constantly shows me that you can indeed, win your toughest of battles. No matter _how confused, scared and unsure_ you are at the start."

A single tear escaped from Alex's eye, but she didn't even notice. She was too busy re-reading those last few lines. She was surprised, very surprised, as she had, had no clue that Winn looked up her so much. Or even how he felt about her in general. All she could think was that she owed him a big hug, and a _brother - sister_ dance tomorrow. 

"Watching you with Maggie, makes me smile. Seeing your face light up every time she enters a room. Seeing your _grin almost split your face in two_. Watching how you start bouncing on the balls of your feet because your, now very soon to _wife_ is there. Alex, it's just _adorable_ how excited and happy you are when Maggie sends you a text message or calls you."

More tears started to spill from Alex's eyes. But the smile never left her lips. She knew Winn was right about her reactions to Maggie. And she wasn't the least bit embarrassed by it all. Because she was truly _happy_ and so very much _in love_ with the most _gorgeous, incredible woman_ she had ever met.

" _It all makes sense now_ , how you react when Maggie just smiles at you from across the bar. Because you found your _true love_ and it doesn't matter what anybody else says, Maggie and you are a perfect match. I can't wait to stand up with you, watching as the two of you get married tomorrow. Because you're both going to look _so so beautiful_."  
– With lots of love,  
_your brother_ ,  
Winn 

Alex sniffed and wiped her eyes, saying quietly, "Never change Winn, never ever change."


	6. from Emma Sawyer to Maggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reads a letter from her older sister Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- J'onn J'onzz to Alex will be next -

"Maggie Sawyer, my sweet and not that innocent anymore, little sister. _YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!!!_ My little sister, is getting _married_."

Maggie could hear the sound of the squeal that Emma had most certainly made when writing that. It brought a small smile to her lips. 

"I'm so _excited_ and _happy_ and _proud_ of you. And maybe just a smidge jealous. But I also can't wait to watch and hear you say, ' _I do_ ,' with Alex."

The small smile, started to grow. Ever since she brought Alex home to Blue Springs, Nebraska to meet the family, her sisters had teased her _relentlessly_. Even that first day, _within the first hour_ , going as far as to say, " _When you two get married, I get to be one of your bride's maids right_?" and " _Maggie, I swear if you don't propose to that girl, I will. She is gorgeous and smart and such a big sweetheart, and I really don't care that I'm not gay. Or what my boyfriend would say. Or that I'm rhyming right now. And, just, shut up_."

Maggie had rolled her eyes, shaking her head, laughing, quite amused, but had started blushing when she noticed that Alex was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Clearly having heard most of what Emma and Yvonne had just said. At least, that's how it seemed, if judging by the blush spreading across her face, along with her big wide eyes and mouth hanging open, which had slowly turned into a big, happy smile. 

"You're my little sister Maggie. All our lives, all I ever wanted was to _protect_ you. Especially after you came out. My _protectiveness_ as big sister really took over. Not just mine, but also Yvonne's, as you know and I'm sure remember." 

She smiled, nodding at that. She certainly did remember how her already protective big sisters, became even more so, when she came out to them. How they were always so quick to _defend_ her against anybody who tried to make her feel _worthless_ , or _wrong_ or _ashamed_. 

They were always so quick to reassure her, that there was _nothing, absolutely nothing wrong_ with her. That just because she likes _girls_ , she is not _worthless_ and she had no reason to feel _ashamed_. 

"You and Alexandra are _devastatingly cute together_. I can't help but watch the two of interact with each other. It's _so sweet_ how you're always holding hands, sitting close enough that your arms or legs or shoulders are touching. How when walking, you each have an arm wrapped around each other. Or else have your arms linked or hands clasped, fingers intertwined with the others. How you share those little _secret smiles_ and _winks_." 

She was grinning now. Her sister had told her before that it was cute how her and Alex, were always so _loving_ towards each other. 

" _It all makes sense now_ , how you managed to find a woman as _amazing and wonderful_ , as your Alexandra. And I'm so, so _proud_ , to be your big sister, and that tomorrow, I get to watch you marry the _love of your life_." 

Maggie took a deep breath, mentally willing herself to not cry this time. 

"For most of our lives, I've protected you. But now you're a detective, and you protect other people. And with you thousands of miles away in National City, I can no longer protect you, like I may want to. Not that I need to so much anymore. But I realize that I also don't need to. Because you have Alexandra, you have her and I know she'll protect you from _anything_ and _anyone_."  
– your _favorite_ big sister,  
love you so much,  
Emma 

Maggie let out a giggle, shaking her head at the way her sister signed the letter. "Oh Emma, you always make me laugh and have always made me feel safe." She wiped away a tear that started making a track down her cheek. 


	7. from J'onn J'onzz to Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reads quite an emotional/heartfelt letter from J'onn J'onzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this one sure just took on a life of it's own. I greatly enjoyed writing it though. 
> 
> hope you like it!

"Alexandra Danvers, the _toughest_ , most _devoted_ DEO agent I've ever met. Even more so than your father. Granted, I only really knew Jeremiah for a very brief amount of time. But I can tell that he was like you. I know he'll be so _proud_ of you, and the woman you have become."

Tears immediately filled Alex's eyes at the mention of her father. She missed him terribly and so wished he would _somehow_ be there for her wedding tomorrow. 

"The first time I ever saw you, was in a photo that he showed me that night. Kara was in the photo with you. Two young girls, not yet knowing what the world would be throwing at them in just a few years time. Two young sisters, who were only just learning what it means to be _sisters_ , all while navigating their teenage years, school, and life in general." 

Alex let a soft small smile stretch across her lips. Trying to figure out how to be a sister, and not only a sister, but one to an _alien girl_ , was an interesting experience, to say the least. Not to mention quite a _struggle_ for many reasons. 

But she wouldn't go back and change those years for anything. She loves Kara, and considers herself lucky to have an _actual Superhero_ for a little sister. 

"The first time I actually met you in person, was when you were in a _jail cell_. I know that's not something you particularly want to remember. But, that's where you happened to be at the time. You were understandably weary of me. I can't fault you for that. But what sticks out the most, is how you _immediately_ got _protective_ and _defensive_ when I mentioned Kara." 

She shook her head at the memory of that night. Of _partying way too hard_ and _drinking way too much._ Of stumbling around, and trying to shush the alarm on her car with little success. 

"When I brought you to the DEO, and saw the _spark of light in your eyes_ , the look of _hope_ and _intrigue_ on your face. I knew I had made a good decision. I knew that you would _grow_ and _mature_. Just how much you grew and matured, was _much more, much faster_ , then I could have ever envisioned." 

Alex sat back, remembering the countless hours of _sparring_ , of _learning_ how to properly handle, aim and use all types of guns and various other weapons. Most of which she had never even heard of and never could have even imagined. The days that were filled with nothing but researching. The overall _exhaustion_ that was more than worth every second, when she finally got home, dropping onto her bed and all but melting right into the mattress. 

"I've seen you on your _worst days_ , where you felt like you couldn't do any of this anymore. Where you would tell me that no matter how many _alien attacks you stopped, how many missions you completed successfully_ , you still felt like _you weren't good enough_ for this job. And how I would tell you each and every time - that you were _better_ then good, you were _fantastic_. That you went _above and beyond_ what was expected of you." 

The tears that had flooded her eyes, had by now spilled over in a rush. She could sense the _pride_ that J'onn felt when he was writing all this. The pride he felt about her, _Alex Danvers_. 

She knew deep down, that even if she hadn't completed missions as successfully, or hadn't done anything the way she had, that J'onn would _still_ be just as proud of her. And that only caused her tears to fall faster and harder. Just knowing that he had so much _faith_ in her and her abilities, made a world of difference. 

"I've also seen you on your _best days_ , where you can't keep a _silly, happy, delighted grin_ , off your face. You try, sure, but you just can't stop that smile from spreading across your lips. There have been times when I have had to hide my own smile, and laughter when watching you not being able to stop fidgeting. When seeing you _stand taller, eyes brighten and your attitude flip a switch_ , all in thanks to one Maggie Sawyer. That girl brings out a _big bundle of happiness_ , from deep down inside of you." 

Alex snorted out a laugh, biting her bottom lip. She had caught J'onn smiling softly on a few separate occasions, when Maggie had joined Alex at the DEO for lunch. She had watched him shake his head, looking like he was holding back laughter at the sight of her excitement. Now reading that, that was in fact the case, just made her _indescribably happy_. Because the man who had become her _space dad_ had very obviously known that something was up, and was already happy for her, before she knew it herself. 

"When you came out to me, it made me even more _proud_ of you, to know you. To know just how deep your trust in me is, that you would share something like that with me. It meant more to me, than I could ever tell you, Alex. Because _you have become a daughter to me_. One who is _unbelievably stubborn_ , but also _caring, hard working, loyal, determined, protective and loving_. I don't think you really knew just how much love you have to give. Until you met Maggie." 

It took a ridiculous amount of tries for Alex to read all that. With her eyes constantly flooding with tears - that no amount of swiping off of her cheeks or wiping them way from her eyes - would help to stop them. 

"I knew before that you had a lot. Because I saw it with Kara, with Winn, with James, with myself and even with your mum. But when Maggie Sawyer came along. It was almost as if a _massive bubble had suddenly burst_. And I think that is because you finally discovered this whole new part of who you are. A wonderful part of you, that you're no longer afraid to share with the world." 

Alex sniffed, her breath shuddering, shoulders shaking with sobs, tears streaming. 

" _It all makes sense now._ Because you found your _true, pure, wonderful happiness and love_ in Maggie Sawyer. A woman who is like you with how hard she works, how determined she is. And tomorrow, I will ever so proudly and happily be _giving you away_ , to that incredible woman. And it's truly a great honor to be able to do so, in place of and for your father, Jeremiah."  
– your _favorite green Martian_ ,  
your Space Dad,  
J'onn J'onzz 

Alex just sat and cried happy tears for several minutes. J'onn is the one who had helped her change her life around. Who had helped her to reach her full potential. She loved him like a dad, and would be surprising him tomorrow, with an _honorary father - daughter dance._


	8. from Yvonne Sawyer to Maggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reads a letter from her oldest sister Yvonne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 chapters in and people are honestly enjoying this story. enjoying my writing. 
> 
> I can't say thank you enough for all of you who are reading this. I really really can't. because it means a hell of a lot of me.
> 
> -ALEX TO MAGGIE IS NEXT-

"Maggie Sawyer, my baby sister. I have no words. Really, I'm kind of at a loss here as to what to say. The fact that you're getting married tomorrow, has rendered me a bit _speechless_."

Maggie laughed, shaking her head. She knew her sister wasn't really speechless. She knew that, that was Yvonne's way of getting her thoughts in order.

"Tomorrow I get to watch as you and the ever so lovely Alexandra become _wife_ and _wife_. I'd be lying if I said, I won't be crying. And here I am rhyming - _again_."

That only made Maggie laugh even harder.

"But really baby sis, I will be in a flood of uncontrollable tears. Watching you looking so _beautiful_ , as you marry your _best friend_ and _love of your life_. She couldn't be more _perfect_ for you. And even though I was only semi - teasing, when you first brought her home to Blue Springs, to meet us, about you how had better propose to her. I already knew that it would happen. I could see the way you were _so smitten, so enthralled, so in love_ , with Alexandra. That I knew one day you two would definitely be getting married."

Maggie had never told Yvonne, but when her sister had teased her about proposing to Alex. She was already seriously thinking about their future together. Seriously thinking about one day, marrying her gorgeous badass DEO Agent girlfriend. 

"And when that phone call came. When you Face Timed Emma and I. When you and Alex couldn't keep those _huge, happy, over excited, ecstatic grins_ off either of your faces. When you showed us the ring, after a solid 2 minutes of not saying anything at all. My heart all but burst out of me with overwhelming happiness. My adorable, baby sister was _engaged_. I only wish that we all could have been there with you both. Because I wanted nothing more then to envelope the two of you in hug."

Maggie smiled, feeling ever so lucky that she had Emma and Yvonne as her big sisters. She sniffed as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"Your life hasn't exactly been the easiest. And it only got more complicated when you came out. But you never gave up. Which is something I've always _admired_ about you baby sis. Your strength to push through the harsh words that got thrown at you. How you were and still are so unapologetically _you_."

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Hearing, or rather reading what her sister said, about how she _admired her_ , Maggie, was just a little overwhelming. And she was wishing that her sisters were with her right then, so she could hug them both, and thank them for being such _protective, loving, caring, annoying, weird_ , big sisters.

"Maggie, seeing you with Alexandra, seeing how _in love_ the two of you are. I just know that you will both have a _very long, very happy, very fun_ marriage. Because _it all makes sense now_. Alexandra is your other half, and you are hers. You two are the missing pieces of each other, that tomorrow, will be bonded forever in marriage. I love you so much Maggie. And I do so love Alexandra, my soon to be sister-in-law. Can't wait to see what the future brings to the two of you."  
-your _real favorite_ sister,  
love you baby sis,  
– Yvonne

A great big smile bloomed across Maggie's face. A snort and giggle escaping her when read how Yvonne signed her letter.

"Do I have the _best older sisters in the world_?" She wondered out loud, before looking back the letters from both Yvonne and Emma. " _Indeed I do_." she smiled, as she let a few more tears slip out.


	9. from Alexandra Danvers to Maggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reads a very emotional, loving and some what surprising letter from Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took several hours to write. pretty sure it's the longest chapter of them all so far (have been writing these on my iPhone & iPad in Notes...so I haven't got a clue.) now i honestly don't know what I will be writing for the next one.
> 
> thank you for reading. i feel weird asking but - please let me know what you think of this chapter? 
> 
> -MAGGIE TO ALEX IS NEXT-

"Maggie Sawyer, you've gone from being my _best friend_ to my _girlfriend_ , to my _fiancé_ and tomorrow - you will become my _wife_. I still can't quite believe that I will actually get to call you my wife. I can't help but smile every time I think about that."

Maggie couldn't help the enormous smile spreading across her own lips. 

She had felt _excited_ but also strangely _nervous_ , when she saw the envelope with her name written across it, in Alex's handwriting. 

_Excited_ , because she couldn't wait to read what Alex had wrote to her. Couldn't wait to read the words written to her, about her, by the woman that she loved more than she had ever thought was possible. The woman who made her smile just by _looking_ at her. The woman who made her _heart melt_ when she had gotten down on her knees and tickled Maggie's littlest cousins belly, making the adorable little girl squeal with hysterical laughter. Before taking a few unsure, wobbly steps closer to Alex, and confidently, but none to gracefully, plopping herself down onto Alex's legs, before reaching for Alex's arms to wrap them around her. 

Alex had smiled down at the little girl, kissing the top of her head, as she gently wrapped her arms a little tighter around her tiny body. Eliciting more happy giggles from Lily, who had once again squealed in delight, before looking up at Alex and saying, " _You my big Awwex, kay?_ " 

To which Alex had replied, " _And you're my silly Lily, kay?_ " Which made Lily smile hugely as she nodded, satisfied, before leaning comfortably back into Alex, and eating the rest of a couple crackers that were held tightly, in one of her little fists. 

Maggie had watched the whole thing, with hands clasped under her under her chin. Eyes filing with tears of _happiness_ of _hope_ , of thoughts of a _very real future with Alex_ that included kids of their own. She had managed to grab her phone and snap one or ten ridiculously adorable photos of Alex and Lily together. A few of those photos were now framed and hanging on walls, sitting on the coffee table, or above the fireplace in Alex's apartment, _their_ apartment, _their home_. She had also given a few to her cousin Hannah, Lily's mum, who had sent her a text msg with a photo showing one of the framed photos next to Lily's bed, with Lily standing, staring at it with a big happy smile. 

The memory made Maggie want to cry, laugh, whoop and every other happy thing she could. Because _her_ Alex was such a _massive sweetheart_ with Lily and all of Maggie's other little cousins. 

_Nervous_ , because she didn't really have a clue as to what Alex could possibly put into a letter, that she had already told her or shown her, in all the time that they have been together. So she was in for a surprise. _A very very good_ but certainly _emotional surprise_. 

"You entered my life, as an _annoying_ , in your face, NCPD Detective. Who didn't know where her jurisdiction ended." 

Hysterical laughter, bubbled up and out of Maggie before she could stop it. That had become a bit of a running joke between the two of them. But it was also a very important moment in their history together. As it was the start of this _incredible journey_ , that was continuing tomorrow, with them getting married. 

_It was the beginning of their story_. One that they would never get tired of telling people when asked, _how, when_ and _where_ they had met. 

"Soon, you became a _trusted partner_ out in the field. Almost as soon, you became a _great friend_. You showed me the alien bar, showing me aliens in a way that I've never seen them (with the exception of Kara and J'onn). Showing me that not all of them are so hell bent on destroying the Human race, or Earth." 

Maggie smiled at the memory of the first time she had shown Alex the alien bar. Smiled at the memories of the many other times they had gone there. Smiled at the memory of the _many, many games of pool that she had inevitably lost_. Just happy to have a reason to spend more time with her favorite Agent _Danvers_ , even before they had become a couple. 

"You listened to me whenever I need to _rant_ or _vent_ my frustrations and annoyances. All while loosing so terribly at a few games of pool. Although you have gotten better, I will admit." 

More laughter spilled forth from Maggie's lips. Soon she had to wipe her eyes, as she had been laughing so hard, she cried. 

"Then one day, you _shocked_ me almost speechless. You made me really think about who I truly am, how I really feel, who I'm actually attracted to. You brought forth _so many questions, so much confusion_ , and a _major life changing realization_. A realization about myself, that, to be honest _scared_ me, _A LOT_. When you said that you didn't know I was into girls. And although I obviously denied it, it still felt like my whole world was suddenly crashing down all around me, and I had no way of stopping it. Suddenly, here I was questioning myself and my feelings. _I was questioning everything I thought I knew about who I was. Who I am_. Because now, there was this whole new - part - of me. A part that I didn't know existed or maybe just pushed down so far, that I could ignore it. But now it was out there, this part of me that I was _so afraid to accept, to explore, to understand._ " 

Maggie could feel her mouth falling open slightly, in surprise. And tears started to rush into her eyes as her control over her emotions, slowly but surely, started to slip away. 

Alex had, of course, told her over the course of their relationship, how she felt when Maggie had said that to her. About liking girls. About being afraid. But never in quite so much detail. Never in such a way that showed all these _raw emotions_. 

The more she read, the more tears that raced down her cheeks. The more her hands shook, as she tried to hold back sob after sob, threatening to break free of her. 

"But once I had time _to think, to process, to remember, to talk about it_ , I realized that you were, in fact, very very right. I am attracted to girls. I am interested in them. Or at least _one in particular_ , who happened to really stand out, who happened to catch my attention. But with those _damn dimples_ , how was I ever supposed to resist? Impossible." 

With that last line though, a laugh escaped her throat which came out, mixed with the painful, happy sob she had been desperately holding back. Because she just couldn't hold them back anymore. And she didn't want to. Because her _soon to be wife, who had poured her whole heart and soul_ into their relationship, had done the exact same thing with this letter. 

Wiping her eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths to try and steady herself, Maggie continued reading. Even though she knew, that she would just end up crying some more. But every laugh, every tear was more than worth it when it came to Alex. 

"Maggie, _my beautiful girl_ , your smile always brightens my darkest of days. Just hearing your voice makes my _heart race and thud against my chest_ , in a crazy amount of happiness. Watching as you walk towards me at the DEO, still gives me butterflies. Hearing your laughter, makes me fall head over heels in love with you all over again. Being the one who _always gets to make you laugh_ , makes me feel like the luckiest woman on the planet. Because I am. _I am without a doubt, the luckiest woman on the planet_ Sawyer."

Despite all the tears, that she had all but given up trying to stop, Maggie smiled. A big beautiful smile, that stretched it's way across her face. A smile that put her dimples on full display. If either of them was lucky, Maggie was sure that it was her. 

She had told Alex many times, including after the proposal, after the many _yes's_ , the many many tears and kisses, that she never thought she could be this lucky. That she really hit the jackpot the day they had met at the airport. 

Maggie had most recently told Alex that, when she had called her dad. After she had read the letter from him, almost 30 minutes ago now. Since Alex was staying over at Emma's for the night (as Maggie was staying at Yvonne's), and her parents had stopped by to check on last minute details for the wedding.

Alex had settled it by saying that they are _both extremely lucky to have found each other_. To which Maggie had whole heartedly agreed.

She let out another sob, just thinking about that phone call. Alex Danvers really did steal her heart. And she couldn't ever imagine life without her in it. She never ever wanted to. _She never ever would_.

" _I love you so so so much Maggie Sawyer_. You constantly make me so _proud_ of you. And I can't wait to marry you tomorrow, and from than on, get to call you, _my wife_. You are going to be my wife. I'm so _excited_ that I'm now crying. I really wish you were here right now, or I was there with you. I could use one of your hugs, one of your smiles, one ( _or many more_ ) of your kisses. I would love to just _snuggle with you_ , on the couch right this second."

Maggie managed to bite back another sob, as she let an ecstatic laugh, break free. Tomorrow they would be _wife and wife_. She was marrying the _girl of her dreams in less than 24 hours_. Her laughter became bigger and harder the more she thought about that fact. And about how much she couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to marry Alex, couldn't wait to see how _gorgeous_ and _breathtaking_ , she was going to look. Couldn't wait for every single second. 

" _It all makes sense now_. My life, my feelings, my future. All of which will always involve you. _You, Maggie Sawyer, you are my future, and my life_. For now, forever and after."  
– _I love you more than ever Maggie Sawyer_ ,  
_your soon to be wife,_  
Alexandra Danvers

Maggie set down the letter, took a couple of deep breaths, and smiled. She held her hands, clasped together over her chest, eyes closed, tears once more spilling over in a rush. As she quietly but with such giddiness said, " _My beautiful, gorgeous, incredible Alexandra Danvers, I love you oh so much, and am so so excited to be your wife._ " 


	10. from Maggie Sawyer to Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reads a super emotional and loving letter from Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally stole a line from the song "Coming Home" that is playing during Alex and Maggie's kiss in "Medusa." because i was definitely listening it to while writing this and the previous chapter/s. same with two lines from the song "Breathe" that Chyler did a cover of. i just took out the word 'he' and changed them the tiniest bit. and if i didn't already have a massive crush on Chyler - well - hearing her sing just - holy crap!
> 
> and yes, i bought/downloaded both songs from iTunes weeks ago. shush.
> 
> and I have absolutely NO clue what will be next....uh oh...

"Alexandra Danvers, getting to _be with you, hug you, kiss you and hold you, is like coming home_. Every time you reach for my hand, my heart starts to race. Because, _oh my God, it's so beautiful when you smile at me_ , that I feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle. Every time you say, " _I love you_ ," I feel like I'm flying. And I had no idea that all that could ever make me feel this way. But it does, and it's all because of _you_."

Alex's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide, even as they immediately filled with tears. " _Dammit Sawyer. Already making me cry with the first few lines of this letter. How am I ever going to make it through the rest_?" she asked quietly.

" _You_. You, my ridiculously _adorable, sweet, kind, badass, incredibly beautiful, Alexandra_. My not - soon - enough - to - be - wife. The woman who can go from kicking the ass of some alien who is several times your size, to a _blushing, stuttering, bashful_ girl who will curl up into my side, wrapped up in my arms, because _I make you feel safe_. Which always makes me feel like I've done something right. Which makes my heart burst with unexplainable happiness. Because even though you fight aliens and do so much to take down those that are a threat. I, Maggie Sawyer, still manage to make _you_ feel _safe_ and _protected_."

Tears fell fast and relentlessly down Alex's cheeks. She didn't bother to try and stop them. Because if what she had read of this letter already, was any indication as to how the rest of it was likely to be - she knew that her tears were most certainly not going to stop anytime soon. So she let another sob break free, her right hand coming up to cover her mouth.

But a small, almost bashful smile slowly made it's way across her lips, once she managed to regain a little control. Because it was most definitely true, about how Maggie always made her feel so safe and protected. That despite her job as a DEO Agent, she still loved curling up into her soon to be wife's arms. She loved feeling Maggie's strong arms wrap around her. 

Especially recently after a mission that had ended with several agents getting badly injured, because of a surprise attack at the last moment. Alex had gone home _extremely shaken_ and _quite a bit bruised_ , a few hours later. After having spent a couple hours back at the DEO filling out the necessary paper work, getting checked over for any serious injuries, and checking in on those who were in much worse conditions. Maggie had been there with her the entire time, never letting go of Alex's hand, never even flinching when Alex's grip became painful, as the doctor had pressed on an particularly sore spot on and around her ribs. And when they had gotten home, after Alex had showered and changed into some pajamas, she joined Maggie who had also changed her clothes, on the couch. Where she promptly, _snuggled_ into her side, as Maggie's arms wound their way around Alex. _Holding her close_ as she kissed her forehead, and rubbed her back, _comfortingly, lovingly_.

"Some days I find myself wondering if all this is just a _very very good dream_. But then I get a text msg or phone call from you. Or I look up from my desk at the NCPD, to see you, _gorgeous, brilliant, incredible you_ , Alex Danvers, with a _big smile_ and _bright eyes_ , walking towards me. And I know that this is so much better than any dream. So much more real, so much more wonderful, so much more. _Because there you are, taking my breath away, again and again_. I'm really starting to think that maybe I should have an oxygen tank next to my desk. Even though my desk mate Johannes knows CPR, but he would make sure to never let me forget it. _That jerk_."

Alex had, had to stop reading a couple times, because the tears had become too much. The sobs that wracked her body, became too strong. She knew Maggie could be the _sweetest girl in the world_. But here she was, proving to be the _sweetest girl in the universe, with every heartfelt word_ she had written in this letter. And Alex's emotions just kept running away from her. Just barely letting her get control over them, before taking off in a dead sprint. Leaving her in a pool of her own tears. Heart absolutely pounding against her chest, breath shuddering, because she was just so _happy_ and so so _in love_ with the _most incredible woman_ to ever grace her with her presence.

A hysterical giggle burst forth when Alex read those last 3 lines though. She had of course met Johannes. Had laughed as she watched and listened to his teasing banter with Maggie. They acted like such _brother and sister_ , and were _constantly trying to one up each other_. She had also met Johannes's boyfriend Jackson. Maggie always referred to them as " _The Gay J's!_ " which both men honestly loved. And which prompted them to refer to Alex and Maggie as, " _Sanvers_ ," which always made the girls smile. And both Maggie and Alex were so incredibly happy when _The Gay J's_ , had come over one evening, to _excitedly, happily, tearfully, ecstatically_ , tell them that would love nothing more - and would be extremely honored - to accept the invitation - to stand up with them at their wedding. Or as they put it, " _The Gay J's would love to be your best bride's J's_." 

"From the first meeting at the airport, to when you so _bravely_ , but not without an obvious struggle, as you came out to me at the bar. You have never once ceased to amaze me. You constantly make me feel so _proud_ of you. Proud of how you have handled this journey of _discovering who you are_. How you _powered or rather bulldozed_ through the _mass of confusing thoughts and feelings, that were spiraling around in your head, making you question yourself._ Making you question your _feelings_. Making you question if _this life that you have been living, has been your own_." 

Alex smiled, her right hand coming up to rest over heart. She could feel it thumping in her chest. It meant so much to her, that when she was trying to come out, but unable to say the words, that Maggie just sat and listened so patiently. That she didn't push or ask Alex to spit it out. How she just had that small understanding smile on her face. How her eyes shone with happiness, watching Alex figure everything out. 

More happy tears slipped down her cheeks. She would be _forever grateful_ to Maggie, for her helping Alex _unlock this part of her_. For helping her to work through all of the _confusing new feelings_ she was struggling with. For just being there when Alex needed her most. 

" _It all makes sense now_ , how we just immediately clicked the day we met. Although it would take showing you the alien bar. Grabbing and holding your hand in mine, when we went undercover to the " _alien fight club_." Because I truly believe that _we were meant to be together_ , even back then. How we went from that, to being able to _call you at 2 am, asking you to come over, because I felt like I had made a mistake_. That I had broken up with you. Only for you to show up, knocking on my front door, kissing me as soon as I opened it. Then telling me that we were still, _very very much together_." 

A painful sob escaped Alex, as she so clearly remembered that phone call. Remembered the sound of Maggie's heart wrenching sobs. Hearing her gasping for breath as she all but _begged_ Alex to come over. As she remembered gently reassuring Maggie that _she was okay, they were okay_. As she remembered telling Maggie to _just breathe_. When images of the _heart breaking_ look on Maggie's face when she hurriedly opened the door, filled her mind. When she remembered how Maggie had pretty much _melted_ into her, when Alex had kissed her. She loved her _beautiful, sweet_ Maggie so much and absolutely _hated_ seeing her in such pain. 

"And now here we are, _getting married tomorrow_. I get to marry you Alexandra Danvers. I feel so ridiculously giddy just thinking about that. Because I get to spend the _rest of my life_ , introducing you as, " _my oh so gorgeous wife, Alex_."  
– _all my love, all my life_ ,  
your soon, but not soon enough to be wife,  
Maggie 

Alex sat back, holding the letter to her chest as more and more happy sobs wracked her whole body. She wrapped her arms around herself, making sure to keep the letter where it was. She was so _insanely, unbelievably, incredibly, indescribably happy_ \- that she couldn't stop crying. 

She was marrying the _love of her life_ tomorrow. With that thought her crying slowed down and she managed to smile, as she wiped the tears from her face. Wanting nothing more than to snuggle into Maggie's side right then. 

" _Oh, I love you so so so much Maggie Sawyer. And I'm so proud and excited beyond belief that I'm getting you as my wife_." Alex whispered, feeling all the more excited for tomorrow and what will undoubtably be one of the _best days of her life_. 


	11. from Each Of Them to Sanvers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> each of those who wrote a letter to Alex and/or Maggie - plus a few who didn't - give speeches at Sanvers wedding reception. including Sanvers themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started this at 10pm on Wednesday, 18th of January. it's now 7:11pm (PST) on Thursday, 19th of January. 
> 
> because I'm not ready to let go of this story yet. there will one more chapter. an epilogue of sorts. stay tuned.
> 
> thank you, thank you, thank you for reading.
> 
> please let me know what you think? I still feel weird asking that...

The wedding went _beautifully_. But how could it not? It was a wedding of _true love_. With a story behind it that could almost be considered a _real life fairy tale._ For two brilliant, beautiful, kind, hard working, devoted and very loving women. _Because it all make sense now_.

From J'onn _proudly walking_ Alex down the aisle.

" _Today has been an incredibly special one, for a number a reasons. The number one reason of course, is the marriage of the two wonderful, strong, stubborn..._ " Alex couldn't help the snort of laughter, as J'onn had looked _directly_ at her when he said stubborn. 

He just smiled when she laughed, nodding at her before continuing. " _Hard working, intelligent loving women. Alex has truly become a daughter to me, and she often refers to me as her space dad. Which I'm incredibly honored to be. As I love her so very much_." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he saw Alex mouth the words, ' _love you space dad_.' He smiled big and continued. 

" _So you can imagine my reaction when she asked me to be the one to walk her down the aisle, to give her away to the ever so lovely Maggie Sawyer_." He nodded at Maggie with a smile. She grinned, nodding back at him, as she reached over to hold Alex's hand, fingers intertwining.

" _Maggie Sawyer, in all the time that I've known you, I've grown to love you just as much as Alex. And I'm very proud to say that I have, for all intents and purposes gained a truly amazing daughter-in-law_." He held up his glass, with everybody else following. " _To Alex and Maggie!_ "

Both girls hastily wiped their eyes. Being careful to not ruin their eye make up. Neither of them could keep the enormous grins off their faces as they each stood up to hug J'onn.

From Kara, Lucy, Winn and Lena _standing proudly_ with Alex.

Kara quickly stood up to go next. " _Alex, you're my big sister and I love you so incredibly much, as already you know. And today, getting to watch as you married that beautiful girl sitting next to you..._ " she smiled at Maggie who in turn, smiled back at her with a nod. " _It's made me feel so immensely proud of you._ "

Alex just smiled at her little sister, as she used her free hand to swipe away a couple of tears, that were making their way down her cheeks.

Kara blinked several times, in a vain attempt to hold back her own tears. " _You constantly make me so so grateful to my cousin Clark, for bringing me to live with you and your, well, our, parents all those years ago. I could never have asked for a better older sister to grow up with. I know it wasn't easy and I'm sorry. But I wouldn't change it for anything. Because you accepted me, cared for me, supported me and taught me so much. And when you came out to me, and told me about this beautiful, strong, tough girl who had stolen your heart. I hoped that she would be the one for you. So when I told you that next day, to get girl, I'm so happy that you did_."

Tears started to drip down Kara's face, as her voice cracked when she continued. " _Because now I get to have the very best sister - in - law in all the universe._ " She looked towards Maggie, who gave her a soft smile in return, while not so successfully holding back her own tears. " _The best sister - in - law, who I know will always be there for you, will love you, and protect you_." She paused, taking a deep shuddering breath. " _I love you Maggie, and I'm so happy to have you as part of this crazy family_." 

She raised her glass, " _To my big sister and new sister - in - law, Alex and Maggie. Here's to a lifetime of love, happiness and everything in between_."

Everybody cheered to that, as Kara quickly made her way over to give Alex a big long tearful hug, followed by another for Maggie.

As they were busy hugging, Winn had stood up. He only have a couple things to say, knowing how many others wanted to have a turn to speak.

" _Alex and Maggie, getting to stand up with the both of you today, was a great honor. Watching the smiles on your faces getting bigger and bigger by the second. Hearing your happy, excited laughter, and seeing all the love you so clearly feel for each other._ " Winn smiled at them. " _You both found your true loves. And I'm so lucky to have been here today to watch that true love, merge into marriage_."

Alex and Maggie both just smiled at Winn. Nodding at him in acknowledgment.

" _You do still scare me Alex_ ," Winn continued, which only made Alex burst into uncontrollable laughter. As well as many others. " _But I love you, because I see you as my sister. And now I get to have Maggie as another sister._ " Maggie just grinned, nodding at him.

" _I love you both very much. Congratulations._ " Winn finished, raising his glass to two of them as everybody clapped. He went over to Alex and Maggie, leaning down slightly to hug and kiss them both on the cheek.

Lucy was next, and she only really wanted to say one thing, " _Agent Danvers. Alex. I wanted take part in writing you a letter. But it would only consist of these following words - I love you and I'm so so incredibly happy for you. And Maggie, keep a tight hold on her. It's been a real privilege to get to know you, and to see your relationship progress all the way to today. I count myself as one of the lucky few who has watched your relationship grow, from almost the very beginning. Much love to you both and here's to many many happy years together._ " 

She raised her glass, waiting for everybody else to do the same. She winked at Alex, who turned to Maggie with a look of ' _Oh no! This ought to be good._ ' which just made Maggie giggle and squeeze her hand. 

" _Congratulations you, oh so sexy ladies._ " said Lucy, trying to bite back her smile. Which didn't last long as she started laughing when she saw Alex face palm, but with a grin of her own, spreading across her lips. As Maggie dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

Everybody around them had started laughing, several people whooped and cheered. Lucy went over and hugged Maggie, who was still giggling. And as Alex now had her face in both her hands, leaning forwards, arms bent with her elbows on the table. Lucy could see that Alex was laughing silently, as her shoulders were shaking. 

So she just leaned down, wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders from behind. It only took a few seconds for Alex to lean back into her hug, hands coming up to rest on Lucy's arms. " _Thank you Lucy._ " said Alex, as her laughter was finally subsiding. 

Lucy gave her a big smacking kiss on her cheek, " _You know I love you and this gorgeous new wife of yours, Alex._ " she said, gesturing to Maggie, whose hand she was holding, and who was watching them with a grin on her face. 

Alex just nodded and she reached over to hold Maggie's hand again. Lucy went back to her seat and Lena stood up. 

" _The both of you have saved my life, for which I am forever thankful. You're both such beautiful people, inside and out. And today was simply one of the most incredible displays of love that I've ever seen._ " Lena smiled as she watched Maggie pull Alex closer. " _I thought I had gotten super lucky when I met Kara and got her as a friend. But I realize now, that I got even luckier when meeting her, lead me to meeting the two of you. Two women who I admire, and who have shown me what true love really looks like. Congratulations Alex and Maggie, on this, your wonderful day._ " 

Several people had _aww'd_ during her speech and she almost started crying, when she noticed Alex wipe her eyes. Maggie had taken a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, before looking back at Lena with a smile. They both took turns giving her a big hug, when she got over them. They knew how much their acceptance and friendship meant to her. And were more than happy to have her in their wedding. 

From Yvonne, Emma, Johannes and Jackson _standing proudly_ with Maggie. 

Now it was Maggie's side of the bridal party to make a few speeches. And judging by the looks on their faces, they had _a lot_ to say. 

Yvonne stood up first. " _When my baby sister Maggie came out to me and our sister Emma, I knew that she was in for a rough ride. Because being a non-white girl or person in Blue Springs, Nebraska was already not very easy. But add in being gay, and well, it just added to the difficulties of growing up._ " she looked at her sister and new sister - in - law, letting a happy smile slip on to her face. 

" _But I knew that she would be alright in the end. That she wouldn't let those harsh words hold her back or make her deny who she really is. Because if my baby sister is anything - it's determined and unapologetically herself. Which are traits that I have always admired about her._ " she paused as her voice started to crack with that last sentence. " _You think that it's usually the younger siblings that look up to the older ones. And yeah, that's true. But I more often than not, find myself looking up to Maggie. As she is so fearless, strong and knows exactly what she wants. She fights hard every single day to keep those around her safe. Not only in her job with the NCPD, but in her personal life as well._ " she wiped her eyes. 

" _And now she's managed to find, fall in love with and marry that brilliant woman sitting next to her._ " Yvonne smiled at Alex who grinned back at her. " _Alex, you've made my baby sister happier then I've ever seen her. I love you, and I love you Maggie. Continue making each other smile._ " 

More _aww's_ were heard along with clapping. Many people were wiping at their own eyes, as Yvonne hugged her baby sister and new sister - in - law. The three of them _giggling happily_ about who only knows what. 

Emma stood and walked around to stand behind the two new brides. Putting one hand on each shoulder. " _When Maggie brought Alex home to Blue Springs for the first time, to meet all of us. I immediately knew that she was the one. I knew that one day these two would be getting married. Because if you spend even just five minutes around them, you can clearly see how smitten they are. Watching how they are together, seeing them interact, it almost makes you want to cry because of the overwhelming cuteness._ " 

Laughter filled the place once more. 

Emma continued, " _Or maybe puke, either one really..._ " That comment caused a _massive burst of laughter_ from pretty much every one. More so when Maggie made a fake shocked face and turned to smack her sister on the arm. " _I'm only kidding of course. But Maggie, Alex, you two are so obviously meant to be together. So being here, watching and listening to you say 'I do,' has made me one very happy, and very proud big sister, to the both of you. So here's to you, on a day that you will never ever forget. Cheers._ " 

" _Cheers._ " was echoed by the many voices surrounding them. 

Emma leaned down to hug both of them. 

Johannes stood up, clearing his throat and straightening his bow tie. " _I've known Maggie Sawyer since her first day at the NCPD. And we have been friends basically since then. I've stood by and watched her go through a lot. Which included heart break. Until one day she came storming into the NCPD, angrily muttering about some attractive female agent, aliens and jurisdiction. She was so mad that I don't think she even realized that she had called Alex, who was of course that attractive female agent, 'a very hot woman' named Alex, who simultaneously made her want to scream and kiss her._ " 

All that was followed by a lot of laughter from everybody. Maggie's face which was _slowly turning red_ the more Johannes spoke, was now _completely red_ as she hid herself in Alex's neck. A happy but somewhat embarrassed smiled on her lips. Which wasn't altogether easy as _Alex was probably laughing the hardest, with tears streaming down her face._ But she still managed to wrap her arm around Maggie, and pull back enough to press a couple kisses to her forehead and cheek. 

Johannes just smiled as he continued, " _So imagine my surprise when one day this woman comes walking into the NCPD, looking for 'Detective Sawyer.' And when she told me her name was Alex, my face I'm sure showed nothing but surprise._ " he laughed when he noticed Alex nodding, eyebrows raised, looking all too amused at the memory. " _I introduced myself and told her Maggie would be back in 10 minutes or so if she wanted to stick around and wait. Happily she agreed. In those short 10 minutes I got to know this girl. And I could see that she was so clearly very smitten with Maggie. And when Maggie returned, I watched as her face just lit up like a Christmas tree._ " 

Laughter and clapping once again, filled the room. Maggie just sat, shaking her head as Alex leaned in to whisper in her ear, " _Yes, it did Sawyer. And it was adorable._ " before kissing her cheek. 

" _And every single time after that, when one of them would walk into a room, their faces would just light up. Smiles would stretch across their lips. Eyes would shine with pure happiness. These two women are as adorable together as they are apart. Will now get to be together forever. I'm so happy for you both. A massive congratulations to you Sanvers._ " said Johannes, raising his glass to them. 

Maggie and Alex, along with everybody raised their glasses in cheers, which was accompanied by clapping and whooping. Johannes quickly hugged them. As Jackson stood up. 

He just looked at Alex and Maggie for a moment. " _I just wanted to quickly say, that I love you both so much. And I'm so proud of you both. How you've grown together as a couple is truly inspiring. You're two of my most favorite people. And this wedding was something out of a fairy tale. Congratulations._ " 

Everybody clapped some more. _Although it was short, it was very sweet and very much heartfelt_. Maggie and Alex knew that Jackson wasn't one for public speaking. So just the fact the he braved it for them, here at their wedding, meant so much. And they each hugged him a little extra tightly for it. 

From Maggie's parents _walking her proudly_ down the aisle, to await her sure to be _stunning bride_. 

Ellen Sawyer, Maggie's mama stood up after a few minutes of letting the clapping and laughter die down. She looked over at her daughter and new daughter - in - law. 

A soft smile on her face as she started to speak, " _I pretty much already told Maggie everything, in a letter that I wrote to her. So this speech won't be too long._ "

Maggie smiled at her mama. Knowing that any second now, her mama was going to start crying.

" _Maggie, my youngest little girl. I do love you so. I have always been and always be proud of you and all that you've already accomplished, will accomplish in the future. And watching you get married today..._ " she stopped, one hand coming up to my mouth, eyes closing. She took a deep breath, before opening her eyes again. " _Watching you get married, watching you and Alex promise to love each other for the rest of your lives. It's made me realize that your father and I did an alright job._ "

Maggie snorted out a laugh. " _You and daddy did a fantastic job, mama._ " said Maggie loudly, making Yvonne and Emma cheer and whoop even more loudly in agreement. As her mama shook her head laughing. While her daddy smiled and winked at her.

" _Thank you sweetheart. I appreciate that. But as I was saying, we obviously did good, because the woman that is before me today is one that has made being a mom so worth it. Yes, that includes you two, Yvonne and Emma._ " said Ellen, with a look in the direction of her two other daughters. Who she knew would surely saying something about forgetting them. They just laughed and cheered some more.

" _Today, I'm happy to say that, that also extends to my new daughter - in - law, Alexandra. You are a wonderful woman, who makes Maggie so happy. From the day I met you to today, I've come to love you more and more._ " she stopped to wipe her tears, which became stronger when she saw Alex wiping her own.

Ellen held up her glass, " _To my daughter Maggie and new daughter Alexandra, I love you both, congratulations and enjoy the ride. It's sure to be a fun one._ "

As clapping, laughing and cheering were soon the only sounds to be heard, Ellen went to hug her youngest and new daughters.

Anthony Sawyer, Maggie's daddy stood up. He also wasn't one for public speaking, but he wanted to say something. He cleared his throat before speaking, " _When Maggie came out to me. I didn't have the best reaction. All these years later though, I know that I wouldn't change a single thing about her._ " 

He was looking directly at Maggie as he said this. Watching as she started blinking several times, before giving up and letting her tears fall. As Alex pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, before Maggie turned and kissed Alex's nose. He smiled at the interaction.

" _Maggie you were lucky enough to find someone, who loves you, understands you and wants nothing more than to make you happy. Which, as your father, makes me feel relieved but also happy. Because Alexandra, Alex, you really are the best thing that could have ever happened to my daughter. I love you just as much as my own daughters. Because that is what you are now. My daughter. I love you both. Here's to a lifetime of making each other happy._ " said Anthony, which was accompanied by clapping and quite few tears. Many of which came from the brides.

But many also came from Maggie's surprised sisters and mama. There dad/husband had changed a lot since the day Maggie told him that she is in fact gay.

Maggie almost ran to her daddy to hug him tightly. Alex also gave him a very tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

From Alex's _mum_ , managing to hold in her tears, until Alex stopped at her seat, in the very front, and asking her to _stand and give her away along with her space dad._

Eliza Danvers stood and went to stand behind Alex and Maggie, setting her glass down on the table in front in of them. " _Alex and I have never had an easy relationship. It's been a struggle for many reasons. Most of which we have finally managed to fix. And I think that's due in part to this girl here._ " she put a hand on Maggie's shoulder, smiling down at her. " _Maggie here has helped Alex to discover who she is. And helped her to work through the confusing parts and feelings that came a long with it. Which led to Alex opening up a whole lot more._."

Eliza gently squeezed Maggie's shoulder for a moment. She looked at Alex, " _The day you brought Maggie to Midvale so I could finally meet her, I saw a whole new spark of life and fun in you. I saw how your eyes got brighter everytime Maggie smiled at you, how you seemed to melt when you caught sight of her adorable dimples._ " she and many others laughed when Alex's face started to turn red, with Maggie sitting there grinning looking pleased.

Eliza continued, " _I really hoped that day, that you two would stay together and at some point get married. So you can imagine how happy I was when you called me, and asked to put it on FaceTime, so you could show me that you two were engaged._ " she smiled when Alex reached for her hand, holding it tightly in her own.

" _I couldn't be prouder of you than I am right now Alex. And I also couldn't ask for a better daughter - in - law than you Maggie. I'm so happy to have you as a part of this family. Now I'll get to start bugging you about grand babies. But bugging you both about that can wait, for at least another week._ "

Laughter filled the entire room. Alex and Maggie just looked at each other for a moment before joining. 

Once things settled down again, Alex spoke, " _Don't worry mum, you'll get grandbabies to spoil rotten. Just not for a couple years, at least. I want this one to myself for a little bit longer. Because she's too cute to share._ " she laughed when Maggie face palmed, shaking her head with a smile, obviously greatly amused.

Eliza laughed as she watched them. " _I love you both so much and like everybody has said already, I'm proud of you and am so thankful to have you as my daughters. Yes, Kara you too._ " she added that in, because she could see Kara open her mouth, about to protest. Kara just ended up grinning instead, quite satisfied.

Alex stood to hug her mum for a long minute, before letting go to let Maggie hug her.

From Maggie grinning as each pair of bridesmaids/brides-men walked towards her. To her laughing when each of them _curtsied_ or _bowed_ , before her. To her so valiantly trying to hold back her tears as she turned, to see the _incredible sight_ that was Alex, at the opposite end of the aisle, when the music started. To seeing Alex, with one hand resting on J'onn's bent arm, the other holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. _To watching Alex's already big smile, stretch when their eyes locked._ To watching as Alex also fought to keep her emotions in check.

Now it was their turn to say something. To each other and to all their wedding guests. Which was close to 150 in total. Which included not only _humans but also quite a few aliens._

Maggie and Alex both stood up. Hands clasped, fingers laced between them. 

Maggie spoke first, " _First, we just need or rather want, to say a massive, massive thank you, for all those who have helped us to make this day so unbelievably magical. We couldn't have done this without all of your help._ " she and Alex held up their glasses, as everybody else followed suit, " _Here's to all of you and all the hardwork, time, love and care you put into this magical day._ "

Alex went next, " _Secondly, another massive thank you to all of you who just made a speech. We love each and every one you, so so so much. And hearing all those things that each of you said, means more to us than we could ever possibly tell you. Maggie and I knew that we have the best family and friends, but you just proved yourselves to be even better. Again, thank you so much. Here's to all of you, cheers._ "

A very loud chorus of " _Cheers!_ " filled the air. Which were interspersed with various _whoops_ and a variety of other happy sounds.

Maggie looked at Alex with a smile. When Alex looked back her with a smile of her own, Maggie leaned in to whisper, " _I'll go first, okay?_ " as Alex nodded, gave her a quick kiss, or five before sitting down. Still keeping hold of her hand.

Maggie cleared her throat. " _Okay. My turn to make a speech._ " she opened and closed her mouth a few times. " _I obviously didn't think this through_." That earned her a few bouts of laughter from the guests and her new wife. She squeezed Alex's hand. " _I already told Alex everything in the letter that I wrote to her. I filled it with all the love, happiness, excitement, joy and every other emotion and feeling that I could ever possibly have. That I not only have, but have for her. This beautiful woman sitting next to me. Who is now my wife. And everyday when I count my blessings, the first one is always that she walked into my life. Of course she did that by letting me know just where my jurisdiction ended._ " she stopped as she felt Alex squeeze her hand. She looked down at her in question.

The guests laughed. Most of them knew that story and those that didn't were quickly being filled in, which prompted only more laughter

" _Oh my God, Maggie! Really? At our wedding?_ " Alex huffed, trying to look annoyed, but not even coming close to succeeding, because she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.  
Her reaction just caused even more laughing.

Maggie just smiled her full dimpled smile. " _All the time baby girl, all the time._ " she gave Alex's hand a gentle squeeze, before looking back up to face the guests and continue with her speech. " _My life hasn't been the same since. And to be honest, I'm incredibly happy about that. With Alex, life has become so much more real. So much more wonderful. So much more._ " she glanced down at Alex to see if she remembered those exact words from Maggie's letter. She wasn't disappointed when she heard a soft gasp from Alex. And saw the tears fill her eyes, as she looked up at Maggie.

She decided to say a couple more things that she had already said in the letter. But wanted to actually say them out loud for Alex to hear. " _Sometimes this feels likes a very very good dream. But than I'll get a text or a phone call from Alex. Or I'll look up from desk at the NCPD, to see her, the so very gorgeous, brilliant Alexandra Danvers walking towards me. And my heart starts racing every single time, because oh God, it's so beautiful when she smiles at me._ " Maggie's voice cracked several times while she was talking. And tears were steadily streaming down her face, as she kept wiping them away. But she was smiling the entire time.

Alex had stood up, when she realized what Maggie was saying. She had turned so she could stand behind her, so she could wrap both arms around Maggie's waist from behind. Tears of her own making their way down her cheeks. 

Many many aww's filled the room, as quite a few people were swiping at their eyes. 

" _I love this woman more and more everyday. And I will continue to love her for the rest of our lives. Because it all makes sense now._ " said Maggie, almost not managing to speak above more than a whisper, as she felt Alex's arms tighten around her. As Alex pressed a few kisses to her shoulder.

Everybody clapped, cheered, cried and laughed. Some of them were doing all of those at once.

Maggie smiled and turned in Alex's arms. She brought her hands up to Alex's face and gently wiped away her tears, before kissing her. A kiss that started out short and sweet, but soon became much much more. Which earned more cheers and whoops and even some whistles. Making Alex and Maggie break apart, laughing.

" _Your turn, wife._ " said Maggie, with a smile.

From Alex _nervously fidgeting_ with her hands, until J'onn laid his hand on her shoulder. To J'onn smiling at her and telling her she looked _absolutely stunning_. To her standing at the beginning of the aisle, watching as the others walked ahead towards to end of it before her. To her shaking her head in amusement when she saw them _curtsy_ and _bow_. To her taking a big deep breath, when the music started. To her _heart almost stopping when she finally caught sight_ of Maggie. To her smile getting bigger when they locked eyes. 

" _Well, wow. This one keeps finding ways to make me speechless. And I hope she never stops. Because she's the best thing that ever happened to me._ " Alex started, as she looked at Maggie with she what she was sure, were hearts in her eyes. " _And for the record babe, your jurisdiction ends where I say it does._ "

Maggie couldn't help the hysterical laughter that burst forth from her. Almost everybody there joined in. Alex just grinned looking all to satisfied with herself for that.

It took a minute or two for the laughter to quiet down, before Alex was able to continue with her speech." _She's gone from being my best friend, to my fiancé and now here she is as my wife. When you think about it, the fact that she entered my life as an annoying, in your face NCPD Detective._ " she stopped, and started laughing when she felt Maggie poke her side. And saw the look on her face. She gave her a look that said, ' _oh yeah. I'm quoting that letter I wrote to you. Because you did the same thing._ ' which caused only Maggie to start giggling.

Alex just smiled more as she continued. " _Little did I know how she would end up completely changing my life. Or how she would end up becoming such a huge part of it. She helped me to figure out this scary, uncertain, very confusing part of myself. And she was so incredibly patient and understanding the whole way._ " she paused for a moment, because she knew that her voice was going to crack if she didn't.

Taking a deep breath to try and steady herself, she looked at Maggie, who nodded in encouragement. " _It wasn't until I started to have feelings for this amazing woman, that I knew for sure that I was gay. But those feelings confused me a lot at first. I didn't understand them. I didn't understand why I was almost always thinking of her. Wanting to be around her. Talk to her. Hold her hand or hug her. Until she said something to me, and things started to click into place. Certain memories came flooding back and I knew, I knew that I had always been way way more attracted to woman then men. And finally, finally, I made sense. My feelings, made sense._ " she stopped as it became almost too much for her. 

Maggie's own tears were almost to the point of pouring down her face. But she was doing her best to hold it together. To hold it together for Alex, for her _incredible wife_. 

The entire place was silent. The only sounds were that of breathing and the many sniffs of all the people who were crying. 

With a few deep, shuddering breaths, Alex continued. " _Maggie has been there with me every step of the way. She listened to my uncertainty. She never pushed or questioned anything. She let me figure things out of my own. Which I'm eternally thankful for. And now I get to spend the rest of my life, with this beautiful, amazing, sweet, loving woman, as my wife. Because it all makes sense now._ " 

She couldn't help the ecstatic giggles the bubbled up and out of her. She pulled Maggie closer, as everyone in the very large room stood up. And as if one, they erupted into very loud _cheers, laughter, whoops, clapping_ and _whistles_. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. Alex's arms wrapped around Maggie's. Foreheads touching, both so _insanely happy_ and _so so in love_. 

Kara somehow managed to get everybody's attention. And they all held up their glasses.

As Kara said, " _To Sanvers!_ "

Which was followed by a resounding chorus of, " _To Sanvers!_ "

Because Alex and Maggie were finally _married_.

Because Maggie and Alex were and would _always_ be _Sanvers_.

_Because it all makes sense now._


	12. from Sanvers to Sanvers - 1 Year Later. (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers write a letter to each other for their one year wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so very very much to everybody who has taken the time to read, comment, leave kudos and even bookmark this story. i've loved every second of writing this.
> 
> i seriously hope this last one doesn't disappoint.
> 
> without further ado - the final chapter.

" _Alexandra_ , yes I'm calling by your full first name. I think it's _pretty_ , you silly stubborn _wife of mine_. Whom I _love_ even more today than I did a year ago, when we got married."

Alex simply smiled, feeling, for what had to be the billionth time, like she was truly _the luckiest girl on Earth_. Though she often wonders how she got so lucky in the first place.

"Can you believe a year ago today we got _married?_ I can't, but at the same time I can. Because I've been _married to YOU_ , for a whole _YEAR_. And you make everyday as your wife, the absolute best. Not a day goes by that I don't smile or laugh so hard that I cry. Even on my worst days, I end up smiling for some reason or another. _All thanks to you, my ever so beautiful girl."_

The smile on Alex's face just got bigger. 

"As I'm writing you this letter, you're hard at work. And no, I don't mean at the DEO. I mean _trying not to burn our apartment down while cooking dinner_. You're doing a pretty good job too. And the view from here isn't bad too either. I actually just managed to make you _blush_ , by telling you that you have a _cute butt_. Because you do." 

Hysterical laughter burst forth. She wasn't sure what to expect from this letter, but she sure wasn't expecting that. 

She clearly remembered that happening, as it was only 3 nights ago. Alex hadn't come anywhere close to burning down their apartment. She was actually a very good cook, _thank you very much._

"It's so very adorable how you still blush and get all _flustered_ when I compliment you. Or even when I tease you. Alex, I don't think you realize how seriously _cute_ you actually are. I know I tell you regularly how _gorgeous_ and _oh god so beautiful_ , I think you are. But _Danvers_ , yes I just called you that, _you are so so so damn cute._ Don't try to argue with me here, because you will lose. _Spectacularly._ " 

Alex couldn't help it, even just reading this was making her blush. She also couldn't stop laughing. Which was an extremely different reaction, from the letter Maggie had written her a year ago. Not that she was complaining. 

"Alex, when you don't wanna wake up in the morning, and you _curl up_ into me, with your bottom lip sticking out - you look so _cute_. When you're so tired that, you start falling asleep while we're relaxing on the couch watching something on Netflix. Watching you, as you fight to keep your eyes open. _Shaking your head, sitting up, blinking in an over exaggerated way, rubbing your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest_. It's all _so cute_." 

Alex really wanted nothing more, then to hug or snuggle with Maggie at that moment. Because reading all that made her feel oddly giddy. Even though she also wanted to bury her head under a pillow. Except she didn't have any logical reasons as to why. Just that she wanted to hug and or snuggle with her _gorgeous wife_ , and also maybe die of _embarrassment_. Okay, so maybe she had a reason for the second one after all. 

"It's also _extremely cute_ when you get all _nerdy_. Which happens to be one of my favorite sides of you. The _science nerd_ , who can talk for _hours_ about anything relating even the _tiniest bit_ , to something involving science. And although I don't quite understand a lot of it at times. Just listening to you, watching you as you explain it all, makes me smile. Because you look _so damn adorable_ , that I also end up wanting to kiss you. Which I of course do - _every time_. And the smile you get on your face after, just _melts my heart into a puddle of goo_. That smile is without a shred of doubt one of my _favorites_. 

The _warm and fuzzy_ feeling that had enveloped Alex when she first started reading this letter, had now _multiplied tenfold_. She knew from the start that Maggie liked that she's a nerd. Which just made her bring out that side of her more often. 

"Sometimes, okay most times, _oh fine, every single time_ , that you fall asleep before me, I'll watch you. For the record that sounded _A LOT_ less creepy in my head. And now your laughing at me. Aren't you _Danvers_?" 

Alex laughed, hard. She could clearly see the look on Maggie's face when she had written that. The more she thought about it, the funnier it became. Until she was crying from laughing so much, so hard. She waited until she had calmed down, wiping hers eyes, before continuing reading. 

" _Moving on_. I like to watch how you seem to almost _melt into the mattress_ the more relaxed you get. How you let out a little _happy content sigh_. How even when you've been out for a _solid three hours_ \- on nights that I get home late from work - that once I get into bed, you _immediately_ reach for me. You immediately move closer. If I lay on my side with my back to you, you _spoon me - nuzzling your face_ into my back. If I lay on my back, your head goes directly to either my shoulder, or my chest. With one arm across my waist, always _pulling me closer_ , while you tangle your legs with mine. Sometimes you'll press your nose into my neck and take a deep breath, before letting out a cute ' _hmmm_ ' as if your saying _'I'm so happy your home'_. That just makes my heart want to explode with all the happiness and love that I feel. Because it's just feels so _incredibly sweet._ The first time you did that, it brought tears to my eyes. And only once you're completely settled, do you stop moving. But you don't relax. You _very sweetly_ wait until I get comfortable, and only then do you finally, fully relax. Even in your _sleep_ , your putting _my comfort, well being_ and _happiness_ before yours. I married the _biggest sweetheart_. And now I can't wait to snuggle with you in bed tonight." 

Many tears started to fall from Alex's eyes. She had, had idea that she did any of that in her sleep. Maggie only told her that she was extra snuggly when she slept. But not in so much detail. 

She was also feeling excited at the thought of getting to snuggle with Maggie tonight. 

"Some of my many other _favorite things_ , about you my _amazing wife_ , is watching you work. Seeing you with Kara. With how you are _always_ there for your sister. When you're sitting on the couch, head leaning back, looking up at the ceiling, quiet. Getting lost in your own thoughts. Or when you stand out on the deck, hands holding onto the railing, head once again tipped back as you gaze up at the night sky. As if trying to see the stars more clearly than you actually can, because of all the city lights. But with a tiny smile always present on your face." 

Alex wiped her eyes. Feeling so very very much _in love_ and _loved_. Because she knew that Maggie stood in the doorway to the deck, watching Alex watch the stars. 

Just last week Alex had done that, as she allowed a small smile when she heard her wife behind her. Without looking back to confirm that Maggie was there, because she just knew that she was. Alex reached back with one hand, for her. Smiling when Maggie took a couple steps forward and grabbed her it. Alex turned slightly, pulling Maggie to her, and moving so that her wife was standing in front of her. As Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind. 

Maggie relaxed back into her, turning her head slightly to reach up and press a kiss to Alex's chin. They stayed out there, not saying anything, for an hour. 

"Alexandra, I can't tell you enough just how much _I LOVE YOU_. Or how you constantly make me the happiest woman on the planet. You're the _best decision_ I ever made. Because, _oh god, it's so beautiful when you smile at me._ And I will keep saying that, just like that, forever. Because it's the truth. Get used it." 

A blush spread across her cheeks. Maggie had been saying that, ever since she wrote Alex the letter last year. And it never failed to make Alex's face turn red. Especially when Maggie, would just _look at her, eyes glazing over, mouth dropping open, and whisper it as if in awe of Alex._ Which she _undoubtedly_ was. 

"Without you, life would be no where near as _amazing, crazy, wonderful, loving and the best it could ever, ever be._ And getting to be your _wife_ , really has been a dream come true. _Because it all makes sense now_." 

" _Happy First Anniversary baby. I love you with all of my heart, my oh so beautiful girl._ " 

– _all my love, all my life_  
your forever _wife_ ,  
Maggie Sawyer - Danvers :) 

Alex's heart felt full. Her eyes were filled with happy tears. And her smile was just as big as it was a year ago. On what was one of the _very, very BEST days of her life._

—————————— 

" _Maggie_ , being married to you for the last _year_ , has been nothing short of _spectacular_. Because being with you, no matter where we are, always feels like _coming home_." 

Maggie swore to herself that she wasn't going to cry this time. She failed after the first line. 

Just when she thought her Alex couldn't be any _sweeter_. She got proven wrong, once again. 

"You make _dark days bright. Frowns turn to smiles. Sobs turn to laughter._ Just by being you. My _amazing, loving, kind, sweet, gorgeous, dimpled wife._ Yes, I mentioned your dimples _Sawyer_ , because I adore them as you well know. And called you Sawyer, which I highly doubt I will ever stop doing." 

She smiled, nodding to herself. Because yes, she knew all to well just how much Alex loves her dimples. How they make Alex smile even bigger. How when Maggie laughs or smiles, Alex will lean over and kiss her cheek, right on her dimples. Which only served to make Maggie smile even bigger. 

Seeing that her wife called her _Sawyer_ , made her snort out a laugh, when she remembered what she had written in the letter to Alex. 

"This past year, of getting to call you _my wife_ , has been like something out of a dream. Seeing that ring on your finger, makes _my heart beat faster, my brain short circuit_ and _my emotions go all over the place_. When I catch you _staring at that ring_ , seeing the _big goofy smile_ spread across your lips, watching you carefully touch the ring, as if to make sure it's _real_. Often makes me want to cry. Because I see all the happiness and joy that you feel in those moments, radiating off of you." 

Her mouth dropped open. She wasn't aware that Alex caught her doing those things. But than again, she wasn't exactly subtle. And if doing all those things made her wife happy, then she would _gladly_ do them again and again. 

"Every morning when I wake and every night when I go to sleep, you are the very first and very last thing I think about. That sounds very cliché, but I'm not even sorry. _It's the truth, Sawyer_. Which results in me smiling, and making getting up in the morning just a _tiny bit_ easier. Even though, most mornings I would much, much rather stay in bed with you. _All snuggled up in your arms, feeling your heart beat. Listening to your breathing._ Because leaving you is just too hard. Our jobs only make it that much more difficult to watch you leave. Because I _constantly worry about you. Just like I know you constantly worry about me._ One thing that makes it somewhat easier, is knowing that we will more than likely, run into each other at a crime scene, that involves aliens." 

Tears just poured down Maggie's face. All she wanted to do was go jump on her sweetheart of a wife in a massive hug. Never letting her leave her sight ever again. 

"So _Sawyer_ , what do you say to another _70 years _of being married to me? Yes, _70_. Because I plan on being with you for that many decades, and so many more after that. I'm excited for the days when we're so old we can barely pick up a pool stick, because I will still _kick your ass_." __

Even through her tears, Maggie couldn't help but laugh, hard, at that last paragraph. Because the image that popped into her head, was too funny and made her hope that they would one day do just that. 

"A year ago we said _'I do'_. A year later, life has only gotten better. _Because it all makes sense now._ Being your wife, loving you, making you smile and laugh. Talking to you about _anything_ and _everything_. Holding your hand, kissing you, hugging you, just being with you. _Is the best part of every single day._ I would do it all over again if I could. Because you are more than worth every single second." 

" _Happy One Year Anniversary baby. I love more than all the stars in the sky._

– _love you more than ever,_  
your _wife_ , forever and after,  
Alex Danvers - Sawyer :) 

With a big sappy, goofy grin, and tear filled eyes, Maggie couldn't have been any happier. She found the love of her life and had now been married to her for _one whole year. She couldn't wait for the many many more years to follow._

_Because It All Makes Sense Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr which is super super boring at the moment - http://shadowsofthecanyon.tumblr.com  
> you can follow me there if you'd like. as I'll be posting other things - mostly poems - that I've written/am writing.
> 
> or you can follow me on Twitter for a max of 140 characters of gibberish - @LiamTate89.


End file.
